Biofield Corp. intends to develop and test a non-invasive, cost-effective method for breast cancer screening. The technology involves scanning of electrical signals from the breast surface. The specific aims are to develop the hardware and software for such an application and to test the method on representative groups of the breast patient population. If feasibility of the method can be demonstrated during Phase I, Phase II funds would be sought to demonstrate efficacy under a more comprehensive breast screening protocol.